Clair
If you were looking for the character of the day from Going for a Spinda, see Claire. ---- | corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Clair | jname=イブキ | tmname=Ibuki | slogan=yes | sloganline=The Blessed User of Dragon Pokémon | image=HeartGold SoulSilver Clair.png | size=200px | caption=Art from | gender=Female | colors=yes| eyes=Blue| hair=Light blue| hometown=Blackthorn City | region=Johto | relatives=Lance (cousin), | trainer=yes | trainerclass=Gym Leader Pokémon Trainer | game=yes | generation= , , | games= , , , Black 2, White 2, | leader=yes | gym=Blackthorn Gym | specialist=yes | type= types | badge=Badge#Rising Badge Rising Badge | anime=yes | epnum=EP251 | epname=Beauty is Skin Deep | enva=Megan Hollingshead (4Kids dub) Eva Christensen (TPCi dub)| java=Yuko Mita| }} Clair (Japanese: イブキ Ibuki) is the Gym Leader of Blackthorn City's Gym, known officially as the Blackthorn Gym. She specializes in , and she gives the to s who defeat her. Her cousin is Lance. In the games Clair appears in as the Leader of the Blackthorn Gym. She is the eighth and final Gym Leader to be met in the Johto region, and defeating her will allow Trainers to advance to Indigo Plateau. Known as "The Blessed User of Dragon Pokémon", Clair is descended from a long line of Dragon-type Trainers including her cousin, Elite Four member Lance, and the of Blackthorn's Dragon Tamer clan. Clair is confident of her abilities as a Trainer, and speaks of herself as "the world's best dragon master". She can hold her own against the Elite Four: her only known loss is against Lance, now the Champion. Even if the player defeats her in battle, she refuses to accept his or her talents unless they pass the " ". The that victors of the Blackthorn Gym are entitled to remains in Clair's possession until Trainers have navigated the Dragon's Den and located a shrine at its center. Only then will Clair acknowledge her loss. She will also encourage the player to excel at the Pokémon League; this is mainly personal, so she will feel less upset about her defeat at the hands of a child. As well as the Rising Badge, she will also issue a Technical Machine: in Generation II; in Generation IV. Many of her own Pokémon know these moves in the respective generations. The player's rival, , takes to training in the Dragon's Den once the Elite Four have been defeated by the player. In this way, he is said to act as Clair did when she was young herself. She returns here from time to time, and will battle alongside her cousin against Silver and the player. She tries to partner up with Silver after he challenges Lance (who asks the player to be his partner), but Silver insults her outfit and asks the player to partner with him instead. She comes to the Dragon's Den every morning between 6:00 AM and 10:00 AM after the player and rival defeat her and Lance, and will give her Pokégear phone number to the player. If called on Friday evening, she will journey to the Fighting Dojo and have a rematch with the player. Clair makes an additional appearance in Pokémon Stadium 2's Johto Gym Leader Castle. This is the only appearance she makes where she uses Pokémon that are not draconic in origin. Pokémon |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr GS Clair.png |prize= 4000 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Clair |game=GSC |location=Blackthorn Gym |pokemon=4 }} | | }} | | Gym battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Clair.png |prize= 4920 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Clair |game=HGSS |location=Blackthorn Gym |pokemon=4 }} | | }} | | Rematch |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Clair.png |prize= 7200 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Clair |game=HGSS |location=Fighting Dojo |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | Multi Battle with Lance |bordercolor= |headcolor= |bordercolor1=536C9C |headcolor1=8BB2FF |color1=7394D5 |color2=E6525A |headcolor2=F69C7B |bordercolor2=9C2931 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Clair |sprite=Spr HGSS Clair.png |class2=Champion |classlink2=Pokémon Champion |name2= |sprite2=Spr HGSS Lance.png |game=HGSS |location=Dragon's Den |prize= 22200 |pokemon1=3 |pokemon2=3 }} | | | | | | Pokémon World Tournament Clair uses three of these Pokémon in Single Battles, four in Double and Rotation Battles, and all six in Triple Battles. Clair will always lead with her signature Pokémon, . =Johto Leaders Tournament = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Clair.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Clair |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | =Type Expert/World Leaders Tournament = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Clair.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Clair |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | Pokémon Stadium 2 Round 1 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=S2 Leader Clair.png |prize=N/A |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Clair |game=Stadium2 |location=Gym Leader Castle |locationname=Johto Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Round 2 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=S2 Leader Clair.png |prize=N/A |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Clair |game=Stadium2 |location=Gym Leader Castle |locationname=Johto Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Quotes Blackthorn Gym * Before battle :"I am Clair. The world's best dragon master. I can hold my own against even the Pokémon League's Elite Four. Do you still want to take me on? ...Fine. Let's do it! As a trainer, I will use my full power against any opponent!" * Being defeated :"I lost? I don't believe it. There must be some mistake..." * After being defeated :"I won't admit this. I may have lost, but you're still not ready for the Pokémon League. I know. You should take the dragon user challenge. Behind this Gym is a place called Dragon's Den. Go and bring me the Dragon Fang from deep inside the Den. That is the test to be accepted as a true dragon user. If you can do that, I will accept you as a worthy trainer. Until then, I won't give you a Badge." Dragon's Den :"All right. I recognize your true power. This Badge is yours." :"RisingBadge will enable your Pokémon to use the move for climbing s. Also, all Pokémon will recognize you as a trainer and obey your every command without question. I also want you to have this TM." :"That contains . No, it doesn't have anything to do with my breath. If you don't want it, you don't have to take it. So, you've collected all the Badges. Your destination is the Pokémon League in Indigo Plateau. Do you know how to get there? From here, go to New Bark Town. Then east. The route there is very tough. Don't you dare lose at the Pokémon League! If you do, I'll feel even worse about having lost to you! '''Blackthorn Gym' * Before battle :"I am Clair. The world's best dragon master. I can hold my own against even the Pokémon League's Elite Four. Do you still want to take me on? ...Fine. Let's do it! As a Gym Leader, I will use my full power against any opponent!" * Being defeated :"I lost? I don't believe it. There must be some mistake..." * After being defeated :"I won't admit this. I may have lost, but you're still not ready for the Pokémon League. I know. You should take the dragon user challenge. Behind this Gym is a place called Dragon's Den. There is a small shrine at its center. Go there. If you can prove that you've lost your lazy ideals, I will recognize you as a trainer worthy of a Gym Badge!" Dragon's Den :"So how did it go? I guess there's no point in asking. You did fail? .................. ...What? You passed?" (steps back) "That can't be!" (steps back more) "You're lying! Even I haven't been approved!" :"I-I understand..." :"Here, this is the RisingBadge... Hurry up! Take it!" :"RisingBadge will enable your Pokémon to use the move for climbing s. Also, all Pokémon will recognize you as a trainer and obey your every command without question. I also want you to have this TM." :"Wait!" :"I'm sorry about this. Here, take this as my apology." :"That contains . No, it doesn't have anything to do with my breath. If you don't want it, you don't have to take it. What's the matter? Aren't you going on to the Pokémon League? Do you know how to get there? From here, go to New Bark Town. Then east to the Pokémon League. The route there is very tough. Don't you dare lose at the Pokémon League! If you do, I'll feel even worse about having lost to you! Give it everything you got." Blackthorn Gym * Before battle :"I am Clair. The world's best Dragon-type master. I can hold my own against even the Pokémon League's Elite Four. Do you still want to take me on? ...Fine. Let's do this! As a Gym Leader, I will use my full power against any opponent!" * After sending out last Pokémon :"One last Pokémon? This is where the real battle begins!" * When last Pokémon is at critical health :"You're kidding, right? I'm supposed to win! I already decided!" * Being defeated :"I lost... I don't believe it. There must be some mistake..." * After being defeated :"I won't concede this. I might have lost, but you're still not ready for the Pokémon League. I know. You should take the Dragon-master challenge. Behind this Gym is a place called Dragon's Den. There is a small shrine at its heart. Go there. If you can prove that you've lost your lazy ideals, I will admit you are a Trainer worthy of a Gym Badge!" :"What's the matter? Is it too much to expect of you?" * After clearing Dragon's Den, if left without receiving the TM :"You've kept me waiting! Here! Take this!" :"That contains . Well, Dragon Pulse is kind of...umm... Never mind! It's a huge energy of some kind. If you don't want it, you don't have to take it." :"What's the matter? Aren't you headed to the Pokémon League? Your face...it tells me you have some unfinished business... Wait a sec! You came from New Bark Town where Professor Elm's Lab is, right? You may want to go back to New Bark Town. Whatever you have to face from now, it'll be more difficult. But don't you dare give up! If you do, I'll feel even worse about having lost to you! ... Give it your all." :* If the Bag is full ::"What is this? You don't have room?" Dragon's Den * After the player has passed the test :"So how did it go? I guess there's no point in asking. You did fail? ... ...What? You passed? '''That can't be!' You're lying! Even I haven't been approved!"'' :"I... I understand... Here, this is the Rising Badge... Hurry up! Take it!" :"The Rising Badge will enable your Pokémon to use the move for climbing s. Also, all Pokémon will know you as a Trainer and obey your every command without question." :"Wait! I'm sorry about this. Here, take this as my apology." :"That contains . Well, Dragon Pulse is kind of er... never mind! It's huge energy of some kind. If you don't want it, you don't have to take it. What's the matter? If you are headed to the Pokémon League, go back to New Bark Town and Surf along Route 27. Your face...is telling me you have some unfinished business... Come on! Whatever you have to face from now, don't you dare give up! If you do, I'll feel even worse about having lost to you! Give it your all." :* If the Bag is full ::"Oh? You don't have any room for this... I'm going back to the Gym, so make room, then come see me there." * Before Multi Battle against the player and Silver :"Well then, over there! Will you team up with me?" * Being defeated :"Oh, I see..." * After being defeated :"I must excuse myself. ..., it was a fun battle. That goes for you, too, wise guy." Fighting Dojo * Before battle :"...You are here. Now let's battle!" * After being defeated :"Way to go. ... Now give it your all!" Pokégear Registering (Dragon's Den) :"It's still early, and you've got nothing to do already? I may have time to listen to you. If you insist, I can exchange numbers, too!" :"I can battle you on Friday nights if you insist!" Pokégear Phone * Clair calling the player: :"Yes, it's Clair here... Oh, hi. How are you doing? Lately there seems to be some gossip running through town that I am the latest name in fashion. Well, if I'm that cool that people can't stop talking about me, I can totally understand that sentiment." :"Yes, it's Clair here... Oh, hi. How are you doing? Lately some people from the Radio Station came around, wanting to do a piece on me, or something. My fans definitely won't want to miss watching that! Oh, no! I was confused! It's radio! All those people turning in, and they won't be able to see my glorious face! What about TV? Why hasn't a TV crew come to do a piece on me?!" * Calling her: :"Nice to hear from you. How is everything with you? I'm good. What's your point? If you want to battle me again, fine. Friday nights, take it or leave it. Call me then... Maybe I'll answer..." * On Friday nights: :"Nice to hear from you. How is everything with you? I'm good. Well, well, you called at the right time! You want to battle again? I'm up for it." ::No: "What in the world? Are you trying to make fun of me?!" ::Yes: "Ha ha ha. It's great that you're stepping up. I'll be waiting for you at the Fighting Dojo in Saffron City!" :"Yes, it's Clair here... Oh, hi. How are you doing? Keep in mind we're meeting at the Fighting Dojo in Saffron City. It's a promise I'm waiting to keep..." :"Nice to hear from you. How is everything with you? I'm good. I'm waiting for you at the Fighting Dojo in Saffron City... Don't wuss out." Pokémon World Tournament * Before battle (first round) *''"I am Clair. The world's best Dragon-type master."'' * Before battle (second round) :"I am Clair. The world's best Dragon-type master. I can hold my own even against the Pokémon League's Elite Four." * Before battle (final round) :"I am Clair. The world's best Dragon-type master. I will use my full power against any opponent!" * Being defeated :"It's over..." * If the player is defeated :"Come on! You've got to get tougher than this!" * After being defeated :"I lost? I don't believe it. There must be some mistake... ...You can brag about it. Because you beat me!" * After winning :"What I was missing until now... Battling with you made me realize what it is. That's how I feel. You're a mysterious Trainer." * In the lobby, after the tournament :"What?! Come to brag about your victory? Fine. I'll say it to you. Congratulations! You were really tough! There! Are you happy now?" Pokémon Puzzle Challenge *Easy :"You've finally made it. I wonder if you've improved. I'll be the one to test you." :"You're not bad, but you're not ready for the next level yet. You stll need more training." *Normal :"You've finally made it. How much have you improved? I shall be the one to test you." :"You're pretty good. But there are still others..." *Hard :"You've finally made it. I wonder if you've improved. I'll be the one to test you." :"You're pretty good. But there are others above you." *Super Hard :"You've finally made it. I wonder if you've improved. I'll be the one to test you." :"You're pretty good. But there are others above you." *Intense :"You've finally made it. I wonder if you've improved? I'll be the one to test you. " :"You're pretty good. But there are others above you." Pokémon Stadium 2 * Before battle :"I am Clair, the dragon user. You're challenging me?" :"So, you're aiming for the top? Well, we'll just see about that." :"Do you know who I am? And you still dare to challenge me?" * Sending out a Pokémon :"!" * Recalling a Pokémon :"Get back, !" * Own Pokémon faints :"It's all over..." :"Hmm... Well done." * Own Pokémon lands a critical hit :"Forgive me. It happened to hit the weak spot." * Player's Pokémon lands a critical hit :"So you got a critical hit. Is that the best you can do?" * Own Pokémon being hurt by a :"..." * Successfully the player's Pokémon :"That should do." :"Forgive me." * Successfully the player's Pokémon :"The outcome is clear now." * If the player is defeated :"That's that." * After being defeated :"I wonder how far you can get with your skill level. This should be fascinating." :"I'm amazed... I never expected anyone to beat me..." :"You're skilled enough to hold your own against the Elite Four." * After winning :"You disappoint me. It's futile for you to try for the top at your skill level." :"I'm having a hard time understanding how you could have come this far." :"I would say you're ten years too early to be challenging the Elite Four." * If the battle ended in a draw :"If you stall here, can you imagine what it would be like ahead?" * If the player runs from the battle :"Good. That's an intelligent decision." Artwork Sprites In the anime History Original series ]] Clair hosted and as they stayed in Blackthorn City from Beauty is Skin Deep to the beginning of Why? Wynaut!. As Ash and neared Blackthorn City, they discovered a and a in a river. They discovered that both Pokémon belonged to Clair, who was following the Dratini down the river as it prepared to shed its skin. snatched the Dratini, however, and Clair gave chase. Dratini escaped, and Ash fought to protect it. During the ensuing , however, an electric shock was headed straight for Dratini, but Clair jumped in front of it to absorb the shock. Dratini witnessed its 's devotion, and evolved into a in order to put a stop to Team Rocket. Later, Clair was finally able to perform an important ritual to purify the legendary Dragon Fang at Riverhead Falls. Clair then went on to accept Ash's challenge for a . In Fangs for Nothin', Ash and Clair began their Gym battle. Ash made the first strike, but the battle was cut short when Team Rocket stole the Dragon Fang. Ash, , Clair and Kaburagi chased after Team Rocket and they all ended up in the Dragon Holy Land, where Team Rocket tricked a into helping them. In the following episode, and Ash's Charizard arrived on the scene, whereupon they helped calm down the raging Dragonite and put out the raging fire that threatened the Dragon Holy Land. Clair and Ash had their rematch in Better Eight Than Never. Clair called on her , but it was left exhausted by its confrontation against Ash's Snorlax and then knocked out by an . In the next round, Gyarados defeated Snorlax by it with a attack. Later, 's speed and super-effective attacks helped him defeat Gyarados. Afterwards, Dragonair took out Pikachu and then faced off against Charizard. The round was initially in Clair's favor until Charizard managed to grab a hold of Dragonair and defeat it with a "Flaming " combination, thus earning Ash his final Johto League Badge, the . In Why? Wynaut!, Clair informed Ash that the Silver Conference will take place in , located at the foot of Mt. Silver, in three months. Clair made a brief cameo in An Egg Scramble! during 's introduction to Johto, where she was seen in her Generation IV outfit. After a long absence, Clair physically reappeared in A Pokémon of a Different Color!, when she came to Cave Island in the Decolore Islands to hunt for a . While there, she bumped into Ash and met , , and Alexa. She revealed that she the Dragonite from the Dragon Holy Land, which later had a fight with Iris's Dragonite after the latter crushed a flower. The Druddigon she was searching for went on a rampage on the island, but she was able to calm it down before it joined her team. Clair decided that she would next visit Iris's hometown, the Village of Dragons, before meeting with fellow Dragon specialist and the Opelucid City Gym Leader, Drayden. Before Ash and his friends left for the next island, Clair and Iris agreed to battle each other the next time they met. After her travels with Ash, Iris traveled to Blackthorn City to have her promised match against Clair in SS028. Clair first took Iris to visit the Dragon Holy Land so she could help calm down a that was damaging the city before having their match. Iris's Dragonite went up against Clair's Shiny Druddigon and lost the battle. Clair thanked Iris for the match and told her that being ambitious was important to becoming a Dragon Master. Character Clair is compassionate towards her Pokémon and all Dragon-type Pokémon in general. She confidently approaches them in spite of whatever outbursts of anger they have and can calm them down with her soothing words. She understands their feelings, and allows them to spend free time in the Dragon Holy Land. Clair's expertise is well-respected by other Dragon specialists. In the past, she mentored Lance of the Elite Four and her good friend , who protects . She is currently mentoring . Clair encourages her students to be ambitious and determined, and like them, she continues to refine her skills. Her confidence and mastery is also seen when she s a challenger. Although Clair mentioned Lance in the anime, he is not her cousin like in the games; instead, she recalled having trained him, or rather him training her at the Blackthorn Gym before he joined the Elite Four. Pokémon This listing is of Clair's Pokémon in the anime: is Clair's main Pokémon. It first appeared as a , when it was shedding its skin and Clair was protecting it at that time. When tried to steal Dratini, Clair protected it which led it to evolve into a Dragonair. With its new powers, Dragonair easily defeated Team Rocket. Clair also used her Dragonair in the rematch against in Better Eight Than Never. With its speed and power, it defeated easily. With a wide range of moves such as , it proved to be a tough challenge for Charizard as well. Eventually it was however defeated by Charizard's , earning Ash the .}} is Clair's hidden powerhouse. It was seen guarding her Dratini. Later, during Ash's rematch with Clair, it managed to defeat Ash's Snorlax and put up a good fight against his , but eventually lost to Pikachu's . It reappeared in a flashback in the next episode. Gyarados's known moves are , , , and .}} was used it in both battles with Ash. In the first battle, Ash first decided to use Pikachu, but as Pikachu's attacks didn't have that much effect on Kingdra, Ash switched to , which was easily defeated. Right after this the match was interrupted, as Team Rocket was trying to steal the Dragon Fang. During the rematch, Kingdra put up a good fight against Ash's , but was finally defeated by Snorlax's . It reappeared in a flashback in the next episode. Kingdra's known moves are , , , , and .}} first appeared as a wild Pokémon in Fangs For Nothin', where it was revealed to have once belonged to the original of the Blackthorn Gym. She went on a rampage when tried to steal a sacred bowl of fire in Great Bowls of Fire!, but she calmed down later on in that episode. Clair was revealed to have captured Dragonite in A Pokémon of a Different Color!. Dragonite's known moves are , , and .}} |type1=Dragon |img=Clair Druddigon.png |cap=Clair's Druddigon |epnum=BW136 |epname=A Pokémon of a Different Color! |vajp=Tsuguo Mogami |vaen=Marc Thompson |desc=Clair's Shiny first appeared in A Pokémon of a Different Color! as a wild Pokémon living in a cave in the Decolore Islands. It was attacked by Team Rocket, but and went into a rampage. Clair was able to calm it and it decided to join her party. Druddigon reappeared in SS028, battling and winning against Iris's Dragonite. Druddigon's known moves are , , , , and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=三田ゆう子 Yuko Mita |en=Megan Hollingshead (EP251-EP255) Eva Christensen (BW136) |fi=Katja Sirkiä |he=נורית בנאי-קורן Nurit Banai-Corne |pl=Joanna Domańska (EP251-EP255) Agnieszka Fajlhauer (BW136) |pt_br=Rosely Gonçalves |es_la=Liliana Barba (EP251-EP255) Maggie Vera (BW136) |es_eu=María Antonia Rodríguez |it=Deborah Morese}} In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga Clair appears in The Dragonite's Imperial Wrath. Pokémon In the Pokémon Adventures manga History Clair debuts in Debonaire Dragonair, where she expresses her disappointment at the lack of capable s wishing to battle her. She heads off to Dragon's Den to train with the Pokémon inside, only to find them in awe of the Legendary Pokémon . Suicune challenges Clair to battle and manages to defeat her. After it leaves, the Dragon Clan Elder explains that Suicune appears to Trainers it deems worthy and challenges them to battle. Clair deduces from this that Suicune must be battling the Gym Leaders to see which one is worthy enough to be its Trainer. At the Indigo Plateau, Clair arrives with her fellow Johto Gym Leaders to take place exhibition tournament for the Pokémon League against the Kanto Gym Leaders. She is set to face against the Cinnabar Island Gym Leader, Blaine, in the seventh round, but the match is postponed due to Blaine not feeling well. When the Masked Man attacks the Pokémon League, Clair and the other Gym Leaders combat his army of mind-controlled s. The fight takes them to the Magnet Train, which is used as a diversion to get the Gym Leaders away from the stadium. As they battle the army of Grunts, Clair suspects Blaine to be the one controlling the army. She attacks Blaine and states that they will have the seventh battle right there and now. She claims that since he was the last person to battle Lance, Blaine must know what happened to her cousin. With 's strength, Blaine easily defeats Clair, thus ensuring the victory for the Kanto Gym Leaders. Blaine assures Clair that while he does not know where Lance is, he believes that he is still alive. After the Masked Man is defeated, Clair returned to her usual duties of being a Gym Leader. Clair appears at the Whirl Islands, where she looks for Lance after a call from him was cut off. When she finds there, she attacks him and demands to know what business he has with Lance. Silver explains that he isn't Lance's enemy, but they are surrounded by a group of before he can continue. Silver easily defeats the Koffing group and drives them away. Clair then gives Silver the information about the call she had with Lance, which clues Silver onto where to go next. Pokémon This listing is of Clair's Pokémon in the Pokémon Adventures manga. is Clair's first known Pokémon that she had ever since it was a . It was first seen being used to battle Ryu's and win.}} is Clair's second known Pokémon. It was first seen following its Trainer as they approached the Dragon's Den. None of Kingdra's moves are known.}} In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Clair appears in The Ultimate Battle...?!. She first appeared in the chapter where she was hiding inside a giant Poké Ball from the previous chapter when and caused a rock slide in the Dragon's Den. Green was interested in Clair and wanted to go out on a date with her. However, she pretended to agree and Green went with her to the Blackthorn Gym. Red followed along and found Green and his brutally beaten by her. Seeing this made Red's Pokémon scared and ran off. Red managed to get them back. When Red managed to get them back, Clair then revealed herself to be a Gym Leader. She then had Red and his Pokémon find a way to get to her from the other side of the lava. After a failed attempt from Red's Clefairy in making themselves a bridge to get across, Clair got a bucket of water and a latter to get them out of the lava. With that done, she sends out her to battle them. It took a combined effort of all three of Red's Pokémon to win. After the battle, Clair became depressed about the loss and the of Clefairy and Tyrogue decided to cheer her up, leaving the real Clefairy and surprised about their actions. Pokémon In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Clair or her Pokémon in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Water|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Common|jpnum=046/141}} |type=Water|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Common|jpnum=047/141}} |type=Water|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Common|jpnum=048/141}} |type=Colorless|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Common|jpnum=049/141}} |type=Water|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Common|jpnum=050/141}} |type=Water|enset=Tyranitar Half Deck|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Common|jpnum=051/141}} |type=Water|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Common|jpnum=052/141}} |type=Trainer|type2=Technical Machine|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=117/141}} |type=Trainer|type2=Technical Machine|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=118/141}} Trivia * Her Japanese Leader title is . * When Clair gives the player in Generation II, she says "No, it has nothing to do with my breath." This was a pun lost in translation, as Clair's Japanese name, Ibuki, can be taken to mean "breath". Despite this, a joke remains, as "dragon breath" is a term sometimes used for someone who has . Because she gives out in Generation IV instead, this joke was removed, though Clair does start to make a reference before becoming embarrassed. * Clair is the only Gym Leader to be seen in the anime in the U.S. before she was seen in Japan. The U.S. opening Born to Be a Winner featured exclusive clips, one of them of Clair, not shown in Japan. The opening made its debut in A Goldenrod Opportunity which aired August 18, 2001 and Clair's Japanese debut wouldn't come until Beauty Is Skin Deep which aired on June 6, 2002. The only other character to debut in the U.S. first was Dr. Yung. * Clair is the only Johto Gym Leader whose team's Pokémon changed between and . ** This parallels Giovanni, who was the only Kanto Gym Leader whose Gym battle team was altered between and ; both are the final Gym Leaders of their respective regions. * Clair appears as an opponent in Pokémon Puzzle Challenge. She uses a in battle. * In , many characters in-game make fun of Clair's outfit, including . * In Generation IV, after receiving the from Clair, if the player don't leave Dragon's Den on foot, but instead use an Escape Rope or , which will immediately bring them outside of the cave, Clair won't be able to give the player their reward TM until they speak to her again in Blackthorn Gym. The conversation will be largely the same, but this time Clair will start by noting that the player has been keeping her waiting instead of rewarding the TM as an apology. * In , if the player whites out due to damage while still inside the Dragon Shrine after receiving the Rising Badge, they can return to the Blackthorn Gym to receive the reward TM from Clair. However, if the player then returns to Dragon's Den and stands on the tile directly in front of the Dragon Shrine's door, Clair will appear again and give the player another TM24. Names Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Stadium 2 characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Dragon-type Trainers Category:Ash and Pikachu characters Category:Pokémon Pocket Monsters characters Category:Trainers with Shiny Pokémon de:Sandra es:Débora fr:Sandra it:Sandra ja:イブキ zh:小椿